


Wicked Games

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, like so long ago, posting because why not, written forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has been having a rough week, and uses Harry as an escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was written forever ago, before Payzer broke up the second time, so bear with me on this one. Just some Lirry with some aggressive!Liam because who doesn't love a little bit of that. Inspired by Wicked Games by The Weeknd.

_lyrics_

(thoughts)

 

 

* * *

_I left my girl back home. I don't love her no more._

Liam was sick and tired of Danielle. She just became a hassle, since they were always apart. Whenever he was with her, it was work, not just relaxation like it used to be. They had gotten into a fight the other day, because according to her, he didn't care about her anymore. He told her of course he did, not wanting to go through the stress the fans and management put him under after he had broke up with her previously. But, the words that left his mouth as he cuddled and comforted Danielle on their couch were only one-eighth true, and he couldn't seem to find any more truth to put into his words.

_And she'll never fuckin know that. These fuckin eyes that I'm staring at._

When Harry opened the door, he was surprised to see a very distressed looking Liam. He had told Liam before that he could come to him for anything, not mentioning the part about how he would do anything for him. He wondered what was making Liam so upset, thinking back to when he and Dani had broke up, and while it was some of the best times for Harry, it was some of the worst for Liam.

Liam looks up to see a pair of mossy green eyes string at him after banging on the door. He could almost see the surprise in Harry's face, but it was quickly covered by an analytic expression. He takes a moment to admire all of the beauty in him, from the way his eyes sparkled like a disney character to the way he was standing pigeon-toed.

Liam quickly closes the door, not wanting to wait for Harry to let him in any longer. He grabs Harry and roughly slams him against the wall.

_Let me see that ass. Look at all this cash._

Liam had before pulled a couple of favors for Harry, so he only thought it fair that Harry could do a favor for him. All Liam can manage to spit out is a tense, "Just. Need. A. Favor." before he presses his lips to Harry, skipping the soft and sweet and going straight to the hard and lusty, entering his mouth without permission.

Harry doesn't know what he even did to get a kiss from Liam, it wasn't their first, everyone had shared a few drunken kisses before in the band, but neither of them were any way intoxicated at the moment. He doesn't know what he did to get Liam's body pressed up against his, and when Liam starts kissing down Harry's neck, he's a goner.

_And I emptied out my cards too. Now I'm fucking_ _leaning on that._

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame. Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain._

Liam suddenly dropped down to his knees, and looked up at Harry, eyes sparkling like the disney princess he is. "Fuck Liam, you don't need to do this," Harry quickly told Liam as he started to unbutton his jeans. "Oh, don't you worry Harry, you will be more than returning the favor," Liam stated, then proceeding to slip Harry out of his pants, but not before letting out a string of curses about his "goddamn skinny jeans".

 Just Liam's breath on his cock made him get hard, and Liam noticed this. He started to mouth (not just fucking palm, mouth, Harry notes) Harry through his boxers, still in the hallway in front of the door to the flat, Harry desperately clawing the wall and the knob to the closet close by.

_I've got my heart right here, I've got my scars right here._

_Bring the cups baby I could bring the drank. Bring your body baby I could bring you fame._

_And that's my motherfucking words to. Just let me motherfucking love you._

Next thing Harry knows, Liam's popping his mouthy of his cock, causing Harry to whimper, but he's being dragged to his bedroom, Liam leaving his clothes in the wake, and Harry (finally, Liam thinks) stripping his top. 

They get into the bedroom and Harry's suddenly thrown onto the bed. Liam crawls on top of him, eyes soft for a moment, telling Harry to suck his fingers to prep him, whispering (in that fucking soft and gentle voice) promises that he will enjoy it in into his collarbone, amidst the process of creating a love bite. Harry suddenly swirls his fingers around Liam's fingers, causing Liam to let out a low moan, which Harry decides is the best sound in the world. 

_Listen ma, I'll give you all I got, get me off of this, I need confidence in myself._

_Listen ma, I'll give you all of me, give me all of it, I need all of it to myself._

Liam takes his fingers out, kissing down Harry's body, even leaving a little peck on his cock, before spreading his thighs and inserting a finger into Harry. 

Harry isn't sure he likes the feeling. It feels like it's not supposed to be there, and it even hurts a little. But Liam curls his finger and, "Fuck." Liam looks up at Harry through his eye lashes with that fucking puppy dog face as Harry rocks himself back on his finger. "So you like that, don't you?" Liam says, curling his finger again, causing Harry to let out another string of curses and a low moan. 

_So tell me you love me, only for tonight, only for one night._

_Even though you don't love me._

_Just tell me you love me, I'll give you what I need, I give you all of me._

 One finger quickly went to two, and then two to there, and Harry was begging for Liam to, "please just fucking fuck me already," and Liam was more than happy to comply. He spit greased up his dick a little before he lined it up with Harry's entrance. 

 He slowly inserted a little bit in, and saw how Harry's face contorted in pain, and his grip on the sheets became one that he doubted even the jaws of life could break (he wanted to be a firefighter when he was little, ok?). He began to pepper Harry's face and chest with soft little kisses, and waited for Harry to adjust. Harry desperately wanted to open his eyes so he could see Liam's eyes all soft and caring. He somewhere found the strength to open them and looked at Liam and nodded to him to proceed. 

They continued this process until the pain turned int pleasure, and Liam's lips were back on his, and it was pure ecstasy. 

In between moans and kisses, Harry muttered breathy I love yous onto Liam's lips, his words dancing around in Liam's head, playing tricks on him. 

Soon, they had both came and collapsed onto the bed, exchanging slow and languid kisses before falling asleep. 

 Liam woke up around three in the morning, giving harry a kiss on the forehead before throwing on his clothes and walking out the door. 

_Even though you don't love me._


End file.
